The Merchant and The Reaper
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: See what the hidan and kakuzu get to do after death, slightly multi-crossover, just things mentioned
1. The Reaper of Death

**Reaper of Death**

**Summary: Find out what Hidan became after death.**

Hidan was in a henge for this mission. He watched from his seat in the slave shack as the Moses, Harriet Tubman, freed the slaves, his fellow 'man', to go on the Underground Railroad. Finally Tubman got to him.

"Come on," she whispered, gesturing towards the door.

Hidan shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks," he replied gruffly.

"You want to live life as a slave?!" Tubman demanded, trying to change his mind.

Hidan was silent; uncaring. "I'm fine where I am," Hidan replied again.

Tubman gave him a look of sadness and pity before she left.

Hidan stayed exactly where he was and the next day, his 'master' gave him sixty-four lashes and he enjoyed every second of it. Hidan especially enjoyed breaking his neck thereafter.

Fifty years later, Harriet Tubman as the ripe age of ninety-four was getting what would be her last photo before death would claim her that night. From her death bed, when she looked into His eyes, she saw the magenta she had seen so long ago.

She died that night.

And that was all.

**End. **


	2. The Merchant of Death

**Merchant of Death**

**Summary: Find out what Kakuzu became after death.**

Abraham Lincoln, 16th president of the United States, was sitting in his favorite theater with his wife, Mrs. Mary Todd, seeing the _Our American Cousin,_ a sort-of celebration of the winning of the North in the Civil war.

Though the play was wonderful, Lincoln could not get his mind off a bad feeling he was having as well as the thoughts on the horrid nightmare had he ten nights ago. He knew it was only his imagination but he couldn't help but think something was not like at that moment.

"Isn't the play nice dear," Mary whispered, leaning over slightly.

Abe nodded, smiling falsely so not to worry her. "A great relief," he lied softly.

Abraham happened to notice something from the corner of his eye; he turned slightly and saw eyes that were red and green, and then he saw black.

And that was all he saw.

**End. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ps don't flame me on my facts and he did really have a dream or so his journal said.**


	3. Akatsuki after Death

**The Merchant and The Reaper**

**Summary: After Death**

Hidan was silent as he walked through a black tunnel that was burning hot. On him was his trusty three-bladed scythe and a brown leather sack called a 'Soul Sack'; it was currently glowing silverish-blue, showing it was full.

Suddenly, he was joined by a tall, black man who was covered in stiches. This man also has a full soul sack and on his back was a cleaver sword. Hidan glanced at the man's soul sack and he rolled his eyes with a snort; the man looked at him questionably.

"Why'd they give me the black chick if they could have used your black ass do it?" Hidan explained.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway and it's not like she had to see you," he replied.

Kakuzu paused, and then he grasped his lover's hand. "Good to see you," he murmured.

Hidan squeezed his hand in response. A job like this; you got all the comfort you could get.

And then they weren't alone; joined by the other Akatsuki minus Tobi, who was serving his punishment from the Shinigami king. All the Akatsuki, like the zombie duo, were wearing solid black cloaks and had a sword of some kind on their person; they also all had full soul sacks.

"Yo," Kisame greeted, taking his lover's hand.

"Hn," Itachi added.

"Hey," Hidan and Kakuzu replied emotionlessly in unison.

Deidara glanced at his soul sack distastefully. "Just got some business loser; supposedly related to the new kid that crow demon took on a few months ago," he said, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Left quite the mess for me to see and has quite the tongue."

Sasori chuckled dryly. "Guess even the dimensional travel part of this job gets old," he said in reply.

Zetsu grinned like a maniac. "Just ate the corpse of the nun who gave birth to the 'Son of the Hundred Maniacs'," he said gleefully.

Konan snorted. "And _I_ just got some baboon demon from the Feudal era," she complained. "I want to get out! See more of the world! See more people!"

"You may just get that chance," Pein said, opening his eyes. "The big man just gave us a mission, Manhattan, New York. Big Number, lots of damage; lots of alien activity. Aliens are out of our jurisdiction."

"Right!"

In a flash of feathers and fire; they were gone and it was black again.

**The End.**


End file.
